principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogga (spirit)
'' "The best weapon is one you can fire infinitely."'' Rogga (full title Rogga of the Seven Atrocities) is the Zanpakutou spirit of Heikishou Kikou. Appearance Rogga is a mechanical giant of a creature, with weapons and armor covering every inch of his body: machine guns on his right shoulder and right arm, an anti-air gun on his left shoulder, and a tank gun on his back, as well as minor weapons everywhere else. His entire body is a blood-red color, with similarly-colored, unblinking eyes. His square jaw is filled with spiked 'teeth' on treads similar to those on the wheels of a tank. Realm A vast wasteland of a battlefield covered with the ruins of buildings, the wrecks of military vehicles, and tattered uniforms and helmets, topped off by shrapnel and debris layering the ground. The only things absent from this scene of devastation are actual corpses. An eery silence permeates the murky air. Personality "I am your rage, your hatred, your bloodlust. I am your sins, your imperfections. I am your primal side, your demon within you. I embody your basest desires so that you don't have to feel any." Rogga is the exact opposite of Kikou. Whereas Kikou loves peace and hates conflict, Rogga has an immense bloodlust that he can never satisfy. Whereas Kikou tries to hold compassion for all other beings, Rogga has a wrath for all creatures and would love nothing more than their destruction. Although Kikou and Rogga are different in almost every way, they have come to agree on a compromise during combat. For example, while Kikou believes that "the best weapon is one you never have to fire" and Rogga believes that "the best weapon is one you can fire infinitely", they have a shared quote for battle: "The best weapon is one you only have to fire once". This is proved by Rogga's Bankai ability. Powers and Abilities Rogga of the Seven Atrocities: In sealed form, Rogga resembles a double-sized jian. One half of the blade is ivory white, and the other is obsidian black. The hilt is a demon's head, with a full set of teeth running along its middle. The handle is hand-and-a-half, with a blood red jewel at the end. *'Shikai: '''Triggered by the release command "Annihilate", Rogga transforms from ''jian ''form into a giant bazooka with camouflage design. **'Shikai Special Ability'''': '"Infinite Rounds", in which Rogga can shoot blasts of energy. So named because the source of this energy comes from nearby spirit particles, of which Soul Society has plenty; in other words, "Infinite Rounds" isn't actually infinite, it just seems to be. Theoretically Rogga can be even stronger in Hueco Mundo, where the spirit particles are higher in concentration. ***Instead of shooting these energy blasts, the energy can be solidified into actual missiles of different shapes and sizes to suit the situation. *'Bankai: '''Rogga, Demon of War. In this form, Rogga manifests as a mechanical suit of armor that covers Kikou's chest and shoulders, as well as a helmet resembling Rogga's head. Two machine guns are mounted on top of the shoulder guards, and four pairs of bandoleers hang down from each machine gun, connected to the chest of the suit. Finally, a turret-type 'main gun' is attached to the back of the suit of armor. **'Bankai Special Ability: '"One Round". First, Kikou holds his arms out in front of him, and his gauntlets attach and expand to form a shield with horizontal slits for his eyes. The main gun then swivels around from the back of the suit of armor to rest on top of the shield. Spiritual energy is gathered from the surroundings and Kikou himself, powering up a single orb of destructive energy. Kikou then shoots the orb, which upon impact can release powerful explosion. This is usually enough to end most fights, which is where the name "One Round" comes from. ***Because this ability uses his own spiritual energy rather than that of his surroundings, Kikou is usually drained after this attack.Therefore he can only use it once per battle. ***The shockwave from the explosion is enough to hurt anyone who escapes a direct hit. Similarly, the recoil would normally rip apart the user, but the suit of armor provides the secondary passive ability of inertial dampening to protect Kikou from its side effects. Trivia Quotes *"The best weapon is one you can fire infinitely." *"I am your rage, your hatred, your bloodlust. I am your sins, your imperfections. I am your primal side, your demon within you. I embody your basest desires so that you don't have to feel any." *Rogga: "All those Hollow attacks into the Human World, soon they'll be bold enough to come to our turf, eh?" Kikou: "Well, we're supposed to hope that they ''don't, Rogga." Rogga: "Yeah, well, what you want and what I want are different things, Kikou." Category:Spazticity Category:Zanpakuto